


Don't turn the lights back on

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy hides in a closet... with James?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't turn the lights back on

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea whilst layin' in my tub scrolling through my favorite list of fics:)

The lockdown had been sudden, but at least his tall, gangly frame had stopped him getting trampled by the heaps of teenage boys.

His fellow classmates tried pushing him through the hallway but he had expertly slipped away to what he hoped was a classroom, slouching up next to the wall.

_Was that the a whiff of engine oil and leather?_

Adjusting his eyes to the body next to him, his muscles immediately tensed.

_James May._

The choir boy. The petrol head. The clever musician. The quiet bloke that he might just fancy... a bit.

The pitch black darkness around him and the collision of sweaty breaths made James deeply uncomfortable.

Coughing from all the dust that had been disturbed from years of laying on shelves, he accidentally bumped his knee against the one next to him.

"Sorry" he almost whispered.

The long pause worried him if he had been audible, but the answer still unsettled him. He would've recognized that voice anywhere.

"It's quite alright." Why was he being so polite? The Jeremy he knew was, well... loud.

Clearing his throat James desperately wanted to run for the door before he embarrassed himself further.

Blushing before he even knew what was happening Jeremy had leaned closer to him than necessary, placing a hand on his knee.

_What the actual fuck was he doing?_

Feeling James stiffen at the close contact, he felt like it was his turn to apologize.

"Sorry" The silence in return was not pleasant, making Jeremy's heart ache.

_Did he go to far? No... Please..._

Then to his utter surprise he felt a couple of cold fingers slip around his, squeezing lightly.

Turning his head to his left, James' gaze met his.

All those careful looks across the lunchroom, admiring glances to Jeremy's undeniable bad boy charm.

_Was this really happening?_

Carefully, as if to not scare him off; Jeremy placed a featherlight touch of lips against James' cheek.

_Yes, this was definitely happening._

As he opened his mouth to say something, Jeremy's lips had beaten him to it.

Just a simple press of lips was all it took to awaken the repressed need inside James. Getting undeniably feisty, he returned the kiss, darting his tongue out to taste him. Surprised, Jeremy gladly returned the favor and sneaked his arm up to slide it down to his waist.

Moaning, James barely registered that the light had returned as he instead put his hands around the taller mans neck.

With a finally nip on James' lower lip, Jeremy reluctantly ceased his actions and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Of course he was happy, he just couldn't get himself to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Fuck, he couldn't do this to his family, his friends, himself or, hell, _James_.

Knowing he was being watched with those blue eyes he gently caressed James' reddened lips with the pad is his thumb.

Closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds James felt him stand up, and stride to the door. He needn't even ask why.

The pain that reflected back at him was everything but repressed, he let it show. And as the door shut in his face; he was left alone with both of their emotions, and it was never discussed again.


End file.
